Physical Contact
by gohaangten12
Summary: Pip Pirrup is used to being insulted and called names and usually is hit most of the time too. It doesn't bother him too much. But when Damien insults him it's different. He doesn't physically touch him. But, all Pip want's is for Damien to touch him. Sexual relations between two boys! DIP LEMON! Rated M


_A/N: I started this a fricken four and am done with it now. 2:30 AM. It's an Idea I had for days now but, never got around to it till now. I just needed to write real Kinky Dip smut. So this is the product! Read, Review, Fave! Thanks!_

_Btw, So Close But Still So far should be updated soon working on chp. four now so yeah._

_~Enjoy_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Physical Contact

Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup came to America around the age of eight years old. He was never liked so much by his classmates mostly because he was foreign. They always made fun of his accent and the clothes he wore. He didn't mind much, really. Being a gentlemen was his true goal. Holding the door open and helping people out, all that jazz. He was a good Christian boy, as well. Then and now, at the age of sixteen. Although there was just one confusing thing. He's best and only friend was the Antichrist; Damien Thorn.

Now Damien wasn't always the best towards Pip. If someone ask him if he were the Brit's friend he would blatantly say _no._ He also insulted Pip most of the time. He disliked the boy, but he would never say he hated young Pip. He's forms of making fun of the boy were different than other people. Usually people insulted Pip, which then was followed by a push, a shove, a punch, or a slap. Damien hadn't as so much as touch the Brit. And for some unknown reason, that _pissed_ Pip off.

Flashforward and it's just around the end of November. It was the long weekend and Damien had walked home with Pip. He really didn't want to go back to Hell were his father and his new lover were drooling over each other watch Friday the 13th, one of his dad's favorite pass times. So he walked home with Pip, ridiculing him all the way there, as he does now and again. But Pip just kept on smile, like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

They'd arrived at Pip's house not a moment too soon. Pip went up stairs and Damien followed. He throw his bag to the floor and looked to Damien smiling. "So, how was your day Damien?" Pip asked.

"Fine and no I won't ask you how yours went because I know you're going to say something British and for two, I don't care." Damien said, glowering at the blonde.

"Okay, want to stay for dinner? My aunt and uncle won't be home tonight so I have to fend for myself and it would be nice to have a guest join me." Pip said, looking for Damien's approval.

Damien sighed, not that he had anything better to do, he just didn't want to, "No, not that having _French Fries_ and a _Baguette_ doesn't sound tempting I think I'll pass."

Pip's eyebrows furrowed and he snapped, "I'm not bloody French!" Without warning Pip shoved Damien back onto bed. Not that being shoved shocked Damien what followed, blew his mind. Pip straddled Damien's lap and pulled their faces together into a mash of lips and tongue. Damien, even though still shocked and started by it all, grabbed Pip's waist, closed his eyes and kissed back. The kiss was fierce and such an onslaught that Damien found it surprisingly hot. Pip opened his mouth wide to let Damien tongue dip into the slick cavern. There was a fought for dominance, which was quickly won by Damien. Pip couldn't quite help but moan, so he pulled back.

And through the laps in breath and drool he spoke, "You've always insulted me." He said. "And even that much I didn't mind, but what really threw me off was that you never touched me, not once." Pip took a few more breaths before continuing, "But only made me _want_ you to touch me. Anywhere and everywhere. Not just a hit or a slap, I _wanted _you."

Damien stared at Pip for a moment, then forced his lips back onto his with a muffled, "_Fuck_." Damien sucked on Pip's tongue; it was a strange feeling but Pip melted into the feeling. His limbs became jelly and Pip shivered. Moaning into Damien's mouth, Pip ran his fingers through his hair. Pip let out a gasp as Damien picked Pip up and tossed Pip back on his bed. His limbs sprawled out as Damien crawled up on top of Pip and devoured his face. Pip's legs wrapped around Damien as he ground his hips into Pip's. Pip whimpered as he did so. Damien released Pip's mouth and began licking and biting around his jawline and down his neck. Pip moaned lowly with eyes and arching his neck. Damien left his neck and wiped his shirt open; ripping the buttons open and engulfing his right nipple with his teeth and tongue. Pip, still arched, breathed out with a subtle hum as he tried to hid the very sensual moan.

"Ahhah," Pip moaned, squirming under Damien's touch; loving every moment of it. Damien used his other hand to rub and pinch his left one. Pip moaned even louder as Damien nipped at the pink mound on his chest. "Ngh hah...nng." Damien ground his hips harder into Pip's. His erection throbbed under his shorts and it was almost too much. "Ahah, Damien, I'm ahh...hah..I'm cumming!" Pip exploded in his shorts, clawing into Damien's scalp and tightly squeezing his legs around Damien hips. Pip cried out, arching and shaking from the shock of the pleasure. He heaved heavily coming down from the high.

Damien unzipped his shorts and shoved his hand down them and felt the sticky mess in his shorts, "Shit Pippers. You're still hard." He rubbed Pip's erect penis sensually. He pulled down Pip's shorts and briefs and went down on Pip. Licking the tip of Pip's penis he slowly licked up and down and suckled on his shafted. Pip breathed out a moan; lacing his fingers into Damien's death black hair. Damien took Pip's dick fully into his mouth. His breath hitched and Pip moaned loudly. Damien swallowed, groaned and moaned all of which drove Pip crazy.

"Yes," Pip gasped. "Keep going, please Damien.. ah!"

Damien pulled back off Pip's dick, but continued pumping it, "You like that." He breathed. Pip whimpered, held his breath and shook his head up and down violently.

"Yes, hah...please keep going, yes...yes yes, Damien!" Pip heaved in air several times before he screamed, "Damien, ah! I'm cumming!" Pip arched up, clenched Damien's hair and shoot his seed into Damien open and a waiting mouth. "Yeaaaaaaah!" He whined.

"Shit Pip, you're cumming face is sexy as fuck. I can't wait to see it again. I'm gonna fuck you so hard and long." Damien breathed, climbing up to Pip's face.

"Yeah, Damien..." Pip breathed.

"This what you want? For me to fuck you senseless?" Damien growled.

"Yeah," Pip gasped. "Fuck me Damien."

"Fuck, I love the sound of your accented swears. Fuck beg for it." Damien said. Damien grabbed a hold a Pip's dick, pumping him back to full hardness.

"Damien please! Stick it to me! I want you, so bad. Touch me, tease me, fucking fuck me into me into the mattress." Pip cried out.

"Fuck it, you're damn sexy!" He dipped down and nipped at his neck. Pip gasped, feeling Damien's fangs and tongue on his skin again. He brought three fingers to Pip's face. "Suck." He ordered. Pip took Damien fingers into his mouth and sucked them. He swirled his tongue around them; he sucked slowly and opened his mouth, pulling them out and then spitting on them. He made sure his heaving breathing was notable and he glanced up at Damien, innocently while whining. Then, closing his eyes to suck and lather those fingers up. Damien ripped his finger's from the Brit's mouth with a harsh _fuck. _"Lie down." Damien ordered. He then put them into a 69 position. He called over his shoulder, "Put that mouth to work while I stretch you." Pip could almost feel Damien's smirk crawl across his face. Pip shivered, pulling off Damien's pants and pulling out his throbbing dick from his boxers. Pip's mouth immediately fell open when he say the size. Let's just say he'd be hurtin' in the morning. "Pip, I know it's impressive, but I know that you sure as _hell_ don't want me going in dry." Pip nodded and got to work.

He let the red tip touch his tongue and tasted Damien's pre-cum, just sitting there. He moved his head further up to engulf Damien's cock. He used his one hand to grip the base of the cock and pumped as he swirled his and swallowed several time's. He bobbed his head up and down; sliding his tongue along Damien's shaft. Damien let a few curse words pass his lips before he stuck a finger inside Pip. Pip gasped with mouth full. Damien began moving it in and out at a snail pace to let Pip get used to it. It felt strange at first, but Pip tried pre-occupying himself by paying more attention to Damien's cock. That work for two seconds before Damien added a second finger; this time Pip gasped but it was also accompanied by a moan. Pip rolled his eyes as Damien began to scissor him at a medium pace tried to contour by making his mouth and hand move faster. But Damien was a too good at it and left Pip a moaning and gasping mess. Damien added the third and last finger; and on the first thrust in he felt Pip moan, whine and arch up as Damien had hit his prostate. "Again, Damien!" Pip pleaded, closing his eyes as his demonic friend then began to thrust in mercilessly, hitting his prostate every time. By that time Pip was consumed by all the pleasure and amidst all his gasping and moaning, he reached his peak. Shaking and crying out, Pip exploded for the third time and it felt just as amazing as the first two. "Oh, Damien!" He cried, coming down from his high. Damien got up off Pip, who was breathing heavily from all the excitement his body was enduring.

"You're ready," Damien murmured, grabbing a hold of his bow-tie and turning him on his hands and knees. Damien grabbed a hold of Pip ass and spread his cheeks apart. Pip didn't know why it felt so good, but he moaned lowly anyway. Damien took the tip of his cock and brought it to Pip's ass. He slowly pushed in. Hearing Pip whimper only made Damien want to thrust in on the first shot. But he didn't. Pip's warmth and tightness felt amazing, and Damien let out a low moan as he finished entering. "Fuck you're tight," He commented a loud.

Pip lay with his ass up and was clenching his pillow, breathing heavily. He nodded, letting Damien know he could move. And Damien did; slow and steady he began to fuck Pip. Pip groaned loud, feeling the pain slowly sweep and take his body. Tears welled up in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, fight it as Damien sped up. The pain started fading and Pip relaxed more; clenching the Pip moaned into the pillow as Damien pounded his skinny ass.

"Ahh, Damien...please don't stop!" Pip muffled into the pillow. Damien did not stop, thrusting harder at the sounds of Pip's moans; fucking him into the damn bed. Pip clenched everything he had to clench. It felt so good, until Damien began to slow down. "Damien!" Pip cried.

"Beg." Damien said. Pip breathed heavily and thrusted back onto Damien to get him moving. Damien smacked his ass, earning a yelp from Pip. "Don't you dare fucking do that I said you fucking beg."

"Damien...hah...hit me again please!" Pip moaned.

"Oh so you like that?" He asked, earning a violent nod from the blonde. "Beg more for it then." He smirked.

"Dammit Damien! Please...ah!" Damien smacked him again. "Harder!" Pip announced. Damien complied and Pip moaned.

"Oh, I know you'll love this," Damien breathed. Pip couldn't intentionally seeing what Damien was talking about, but he could _hear_ and _feel_ it. Damien snapped his wrist and Pip felt a sharp smack to his bottom and a loud _thwack! _

"Fuck yes Damien!" Pip moaned, biting his lip and clenching his eyes shut. Another hit. "Again!" Pip cried. This went on until Pip's ass was a bright red and he'd cum for the fourth time. By the time Damien was down with him, he was for sure Pip would never touch himself again. He'd let Damien take care of that for him.

Damien went back at him, thrusting harder and harder each time. And eventually finding his prostate in the process. Hearing Pip scream and cry out his name was enough to make him cum then and there. And oh god was he close. He finally grabbed hold of Pip's throbbing and neglected erection and began to pump him.

"Oh yes Damien, don't fucking stop. Yeah...hah yes yes...fuck," Pip moaned and it was almost too much for much for Damien, but he controlled it. He timed his thrust with his hand movements.

Damien lent over Pip's neck and breathed on to his nape, whispering, "Cum for me, Pip. Come on, cum." Pip's breathing became hitched and he was close. "Shit," Damien muttered as he was close as well. "Want me in or out Pip?" Damien asked.

"In!" Pip cried. "Cum inside! Please! Fill me up!...Aaha!" With that last moan Damien came inside Pip, right up against his prostate and with that and the non-stop rubbing of his penis, Pip let out a strangled cry as he came for the fifth and final time. "AHAH DAMIEN!" Pip moaned, collapsing to the mattress as Damien pulled out. He groaned as Damien left him empty; Damien seed spilling out as he left. Damien laid out next to Pip as their breathing returned to normal.

"Fuck," Damien breathed. Pip smiled and flushed quite embarrassed. "You know what; I think I will stay for dinner, and overnight." Damien growled, capturing Pip's lips with his own.

"Yes, I think you might." Pip commented.

Damien chuckled, "After I'm done with ya your ass won't be the only thing that's beat red." Damien licked his lips looking the Brit up and down.

"Oh my!" Pip blushed.

Damien leaned over and kissed the Brit again. "Be my boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." Pip replied. "I- I would quite like that very much."

Damien cupped his cheek, "Good because that ass is mine and mine alone." He kissed Pip again with a real smile.

Truth be told the insults and _Physical Contact _never bothered Pip anyway.

****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A/N: Review!_

_Goodnight!_


End file.
